


School Life of Mutual Loving

by MarySutcliff



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cheesy title I know, Fluff, Ishimaru Being a Dork, Junko being Junko, Leon is a stalker..., Love, Mondo loving him, Multi, drowning in the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySutcliff/pseuds/MarySutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots featuring your favorite (or least favorite) pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Bike Ride (Ishimaru X Mondo)

"Come on! We can't be late for our study session with Chihiro!" Ishimaru yelled as he walked quickly out of a building. This wasn't just any building it was a school, a school for incredible people with many different talents. This school was called Hope's Peak Academy. The two students in question are Ishimaru, his talent is being what they call a moral compass, or hall monitor. And the other was his best friend Mondo, his talent was biker gang leader. Of course, a gang leader and a hall monitor being friends is very weird, but they make it work. "Hey, calm down, we can be a little late" Mondo said, a bored tone in his voice. "No, that is unacceptable! We must be punctu-" Ishimaru stopped mid lecture, causing Mondo to look at him strangely. "Ishi? Hey!? You alright?" He asked and stood next to him. Ishimaru was silently staring ahead of him. Mondo followed his line of vision and sighed. Ishimaru's bike was totally trashed. Every part of the bike had been taken apart and bent in some way or another. "Who did this?!?!" Mondo yelled. He started yelling a mix of threats and curses so loud that he barely heard the small sniffle that came from the black haired boy next to him. Mondo stopped yelling and looked towards Ishimaru who now had tears dripping out of his eyes. "Ishi..." Mondo muttered. Ishimaru reached up and rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, but said nothing. "H-Hey, it's okay, I'm sure I can fix it! L-Let's just get to the library to meet Chihiro, okay?" Mondo said, trying to cheer him up. Ishimaru pulled the sleeve away from his eyes and stared up at Mondo. "O-Okay.." He muttered. Mondo and Ishimaru kept walking until they were right in front of Mondo's motor bike "Okay, hop on" Mondo said, causing Ishimaru to look up at him with shock. "A-Are you crazy?! That thing is dangerous and by no means safe!" Ishimaru yelled and took a step back. "just get on the bike" Mondo sighed. "No! It's not safe!" Ishimaru yelled. "You have to get on or we'll be late for our study session with Chihiro!" Mondo said, as he got on the bike. "O-Okay...but I need a helmet..." Ishimaru mumbled. Ishimaru barely had time to think before Mondo threw him a helmet. "There, now get on." Ishimaru put the helmet on and sat behind Mondo. "Okay, so just hold on tight and I'll go as slow as I can alright!" Mondo said and started up the bike. "O-okay..." Ishimaru said wearily. Mondo raced away from the school and down the street. "Go slower!!!" Ishimaru yelled and buried his face into Mondo's Jacket. Mondo chuckled lightly. "Stop laughing!!!" Ishimaru yelled at him again. Ishimaru had made the mistake of looking up and squealed before hiding his face again. "Hey, just try and look up" Mondo said. "No..." He mumbled and kept his face hidden. Mondo sighed, it was like trying to get a turtle out of hiding. "Please." Mondo muttered, making Ishimaru look up with shock. 'Did he just say please?' He thought, big, scary, biker Mondo, had just said please. He looked up at the sights that passed them as they rode along. 'Wow,' he thought. He felt the bike pull to a stop and Mondo jumped off. He started walking toward the library entrance when he felt something hiding onto his jacket. He turned around, and saw Ishimaru holding onto him. "Hey, what's up?" Mondo asked and stepped closer to him. "D-Do you think we could ride on your motorbike again sometime?" He asked. He felt something heavy rest on his head, and looked up to see it was Mondo's hand. "Sure, but for now let's get inside to Chihiro! After all punctuality is important" Mondo laughed, and ruffled his black hair. "Right!" Ishimaru smiled and started to take quick strides towards the library entrance. Mondo stayed behind for a bit, and smiled. 'What a dork...but I guess he's my dork...' He thought.


	2. So Elegant, So Vulgar (Junko X Tsumiki

Junko watched as her prodigy walked down the hall. Junko smirked, 'poor little Tsumiki, she can't even stand up for herself, we'll need to fix that' she thought and snickered.

Saionji watched Tsumiki walk down the hall with an annoyed look. 'There she is, little miss nothing, doing nothing, saying nothing, being absolutely useless' she snickered 'look at her trip, she can't even hold herself up on flat surfaces, how useless!' Saionji's eyes flickered over to where Junko stood 'ugh, what Junko sees in her I'll never know'

Mukuro watched her sister, as her sister watched Tsumiki. 'This girl is special' she thought, 'my sister has never looked at someone that way before' Mukuro looked at Tsumiki when she fell on her face. 'So different...' She thought.

Ibuki watched the hall through a window, she had gotten distracted at band practice after she heard a crash from the hallway. In said hallway, Popular girl, Junko Enoshima stood over Tsumiki Mikan, who was on the floor. 'She must have tripped again' Ibuki thought, 'at least Junko is nice enough to help poor Tsumiki up'

Naegi watched from the doorway as Junko stood over Tsumiki, 'what is Junko doing? I hope she isn't yelling at Tsumiki for tripping...' He thought, he saw Junko smile at Tsumiki and a faint smile appeared on his face, 'hmm...Junko can be so stuck up....but Tsumiki always changes that...'

Tsumiki watched the feminine hand in front of her with caution, Junko's red nails seemed to glow and she watched it. She didn't dare look up at the girl and kept her head low. "Hey, do you want to get up off the floor or not?" She heard, she ignored what her mind was screaming at her not to do and looked up and the strawberry blond in front of her. Tsumiki's eyes wandered back down to the hand the was held in front of her, she lifted her hand, and placed it on Junko's.

Naegi laughed with happiness as he watched Tsumiki took Junko's hand, he was proud of Junko and of Tsumiki, 'I guess opposites do attract'

Ibuki giggled as she saw Junko hold into Tsumiki's hand tightly. 'I'm so happy for her! Tsumiki Mikan has grown just a bit stronger!'

Mukuro held a faint smile as she watched her sister help Tsumiki up 'I'm surprised, after all, Junko dud just have her nails done, and she usually kills anything that ruins her nails' Mukuro shook her head and smiled, 'why does Junko have to be so elegant'

Saionji stepped back in shock at Junko pulled Tsumiki up so they were eye level, 'this makes no sense!' She thought, 'Junko is...Junko and Tsumiki is....so...vulgar'

Junko smiled, not smirked, smiled. She was smiling at the hand that was intertwined with her own, she was smiling at girl who owned that hand, and, she was smiling at how the girl had grown stronger that day. 'So...Different....'

"...so elegant"

"...so...vulgar"

"...so...different" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment what pairing you want next!


	3. Just Words (Ishimaru X Mondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for my Creative writing class, we had to write about two people having a fight with only dialogue.

"I hate you!"

_Why is he yelling at me I don't understand, I just got back..._

"You're a jerk!!! You don't care about me or anything that doesn't have to do with yourself!!"

_This doesn't make sense, why is he so angry?_

"Oh wait, I mean yourself or that stupid gang of delinquents that hang around with you!"

"What are you talking about of course I care about you!!"

"If you care about me so much then why weren't you there!?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"The dance, the school dance, you promised..."

_Oh crap I forgot!!_

"I was waiting all night..."

"H-hey, I'm sorry, I-I was..."

"Busy. I get it"

"..."

"..."

"Ishi, I-"

"I don't want to hear it..."

_First he's yelling at me and now he doesn't even want to hear what I'm saying?!_

"...Junko and Celeste were right...you don't care about me...."

"Why would you listen to anything those she-devils have to say?!"

"Because they have a point!!!!"

"..."

"Just forget it..."

_No._

"Let go of me."

"No!"

"Let. Go!"

"No! I'm not going to let you just walk away we need to work this out!"

"Why? It's obvious you don't want to be in this relationship so just stop!!!"

_What...no..._

"I think it would be better if we just weren't together..."

_No!_

"..."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Why are you pinning all this on me anyway!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're the one that's always staying at school late!"

"B-because, the teachers need help cleani-"

"No they don't!! The teachers just want to get home but they can't do that because you always stay late!!"

 

"W-Wha..."

_I don't understand, why am I...._

"B-But..."

"And you're always annoying everyone with all your stupid studying and planning!"

"S-Studying isn't stupid!"

"It is when you do it for 5 hours every day!!"

"B-But..."

...Why am I yelling at him like this...

"I-I..."

"And why would I want to got to that stupid dance with you anyway?!"

"..."

"All you would do there is yell at me because PDA isn't 'welcome in a school environment'!!"

"..."

"..."

"...I-I'm sorry...

_Wait is he...oh my god_

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Ishi...I-I'm s...I didn't mean to yell!"

"..."

_He won't even look at me..._

"..."

"Ishi..."

"..."

"Ishimaru, look at me..."

"..."

"H-Hold on..."

"W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm playing music"

"W-Why?"

"I missed our dance...I-I might as well make it up!"

"B-But..."

"Come on...dance with me..." "O-Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Ishi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I had detention...and you filled in for the teacher..."

"A-And you were the only one there..."

"Hehe, Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Mondo..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when you first told me you loved me?"

"Yeah, I saved you..."

"From those bullies..."

"Yeah...I would do it again, you know..."

"Really?"

"In a heart beat..."

"..."

"Hey... Why are you crying?"

"I-I didn't mean what I said e-earlier...I-I don't w-want to break up..."

"I know, neither do I...now stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry..."

"O-Okay..."

_The music, it's stopped, but....I don't want to stop dancing..._

"..."

"Hey, I love you, don't forget that, okay?"

"Okay, I won't, and I love you too"

"..."

"..."

_How long have we been dancing?_

"..."

"Hey..."

"..."

_Heh, he's asleep._

"..."

"Come on, let's get you to bed..."

"...not...welcome in a....school...environment...."

"Heh"

"Hmm, Mondo...You...have to study..."

_Even when he's asleep he's still a dork._

"I...love...you..."

_But...I guess he's my dork..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what pairing you want next!


	4. Best. Parents. EVER! (Naegi X Mukuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> Imagine your OTP having a baby for the first time. They have no clue about parenting, person A spends their time socializing with the neighborhood’s moms while person B relies on Google too much. Both compete on cooking the healthiest, tastiest baby food. Both schedule their turns to wake up at night when the baby cries, but person A is a heavy sleeper. B panics when the baby gets a fever after their 1st vaccination and stays up all night while A is reduced to tears trying to calm them down.
> 
> Requested by Ebony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any OOCness that might be in here, and to Ebony, I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted or expected, I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to this pairing, but I tried my best! >.

 

Nozomi, that's what her name was. It was a perfect fit, after all, it meant hope. When Naegi first saw her in Mukuro's arms the only word that ran through his head was 'perfect' she was a beautiful, healthy, perfect, little girl. With two not so perfect parents. Naegi and Mukuro knew nothing about parenting to begin with, But they tried.

 

"I'm home!" Naegi called as he walked through the front door, cradling Nozomi in his arms. "I'm in the kitchen!" Mukuro called from the small room off the side of the living room. "What are you cooking?" Naegi asked. "I'm making stew for tonight, but I made some pea and carrot baby food for Nozomi." Mukuro said as she stirred the pot. "Oh she doesn't like that, she likes apples and pears much more" Naegi said and walked towards the fridge to get baby food he had made the morning before. "Well, I read that Carrots and Peas are good for babies so she'll be having that for dinner." Mukuro said stubbornly, causing Naegi to sigh.  "Okay, fine, but I'm not feeding her." He muttered and set Nozomi in the highchair.  

 

By the end of dinner, Mukuro was covered in baby food and the mess took 15 minutes to clean up.

 

Naegi was cleaning the dishes when he heard Mukuro scream from the living room. Before he could turn around Mukuro was standing in front of him holding their calendar, "when were you going to tell me about this?!" Mukuro screamed and pointed at tomorrow's date. "Oh, I thought I already told you I'm sorry." Naegi mumbled, obviously scared of Mukuro. "I can't believe you would sign up to have our baby vaccinated!" She cried and held the calendar to her chest. Naegi tried to calm her down frantically, but Mukuro wasn't having it. "Don't you know that vaccinations kill babies!!" She screamed. "N-No, I didn't where did you hear this?" Naegi asked with confusion. "Well, I found it on the internet if course!" Mukuro sniffled, "Mukuro, you know not everything on the internet is true" Naegi smiled reassuringly, "Mrs. Sutcliff down the street had Camelia vaccinated and she's fine!" "Yeah, but she was probably just lucky!!!" Mukuro sobbed.

 

In the end, Naegi spent most of the night calming Mukuro down, and finally getting her to agree to getting Nozomi vaccinated. The entire doctors visit Mukuro was jumpy and nervous and when it was over she cuddled the hell out of Nozomi and dragged Naegi home.

 

"But, what if-"

"Mukuro, calm down"

"and then if-"

"Mukuro! She's fine, now go to sleep!"

"...Fine"

Naegi leaned over and was about to turn out the lights when Mukuro got up once again. "I just want to say goodnight once more!" Mukuro said and rushed out of their bedroom and into the nursery, she leaned over the crib and kissed Nozomi's tiny forehead but jumped back a bit. "W-Wha..." She felt Nozomi's forehead and started freaking out. "N-Naegi!!" She yelled and ran into their room. "Mukuro, she's fi-" "No! She has a fever!" She interrupted and grabbed his hand. "What?!" He yelled and got up before running towards the nursery, where Nozomi was crying because of all the noise. Naegi felt her forehead and sighed, "she does have a fever." Mukuro stared crying and picked Nozomi up. "Mukuro, calm down, she'll be fine it's just a small fever she just needs to sleep it off" Naegi said, trying to calm the frantic mother. "My poor baby..." Mukuro mumbled and cuddled Nozomi. "Mukuro..." Mukuro looked up at Naegi and her eyes widened, he was crying. "N-Naegi..." Mukuro said and reached up to him. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I thought getting her v-vaccinated was good for her but...I-It makes all of us worry and I'm sorry!" Naegi cried. "Oh Naegi..." Mukuro sighed and pulled him closer to her. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have panicked so much, I must have worried you" she said and kissed his forehead. "Y-You're not upset?" Naegi sniffled and looked up at her. "Of course not, know I see how bad my worrying was, and I'm sorry" Mukuro said and cuddled both Naegi and Nozomi. "I'm just going to stay up with her, okay?" Mukuro said, "alright, I'll stay up too" Naegi said, and rubbed his eyes. "Oh no, you're going to sleep, or else you'll be tired and irritable!" Mukuro said while lightly  pushing him towards the door, Naegi looked back towards her and smiled, "I love you." Mukuro looked up at him and returned his smile "I love you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what pairing you would like next!


	5. What are you doing? (Naegi X Kirigiri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! This is a request for SHSLFanGirl. I hope you enjoy!!

"What are you doing?"

Naegi looked up and saw Kirigiri standing next to the couch, as he watched tv. "I was watching NCIS!" Naegi smiled and patted the seat next to him. Kirigiri saga next to him and crossed one leg over the other as she watched the screen intensely.

Naegi smiled at her and turned his attention back to the TV but as soon as he did Kirigiri blurted out "It's the man at the ice cream shop" Naegi turned to her to say something but she had already left, Naegi shrugged and continued to watch the show, only to find out Kirigiri's deduction was correct.

 

"What are you doing?"

Naegi looked up again and I smiled at Kirigiri. "I'm watching Sherlock..." Naegi muttered, hoping she wouldn't spoil it again.

Kirigiri didn't even bother to sit down, she just stared at the tv, before she said, "It's the cab driver" and walked away, causing Naegi to groan and slouch into the couch.

 

This went on for weeks.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Law and Order"

"It was the boyfriend, not the ex"

 

"What are you playing?"

"Super Danganronpa 2"

"It was Nanami"

 

Naegi smiled as he walked into the apartment he shared with Kirigiri, he held a small brown package in his hand. Today, he was going to get back at Kirigiri.

"What are you doing?"

Naegi looked up and saw Kirigiri leaning over is shoulder, "It's a mystery game Yamada and Chihiro made!"

Naegi continued to play the game and soon, as usual, Kirigiri tried to spoil it. "It's the man who works at the beach house, he used the umbrella" suddenly, letters flashed across the screen. 'You've got that wrong!' It read, causing Kirigiri to get a confused look on her face. Naegi handed the game to her and got up. The flashed again, 'It was Naegi, and he used the ring' "Ring? What ring?" Kirigiri looked up at Naegi and was shocked to find him kneeling in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"You're the master detective! You tell me!" He laughed. Naegi held out a black velvet box to her, with a look that read, 'open it'. Kirigiri opened it and stared at the diamond ring in front of her. "So, what do you say?" Naegi asked.

Kirigiri slipped the ring on over her gloved finger and smiled lightly. "What do you think?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what pairing you would like next!


	6. Komaeda the Matchmaker (Leon X Ibuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Ebony!

Leon watched from the hallway as the school's infamous band practiced for the talent show. But, Leon's eyes weren't on Maizono like everyone thought, his eyes were on Ibuki. The crazy haired girl with a love for music had caught his attention. Like a shiny item to a falcon. He smiled as he watched her hair bounce up and down every time she slammed her pick against the electric guitar strings. She looked like an angel to him, a beautiful, colorful, crazy, angel.

"Wow! What a great practice!" Ibuki smiled, and started to pack up. Leon snapped out of his fantasy and started to back up and ended up backing right into Komaeda.

"Whoa, you're in a hurry aren't you?" Komaeda laughed.

"Y-Yeah, Sorry..." Leon muttered and tried to keep walking but Komaeda stepped in front of him.

"You were spying on Ibuki again weren't you?" Komaeda smirked causing Leon to look up at him in shock.

"How did you know it was Ibuki and not Maizono?" Komaeda laughed at Leon's statement.

"Because it's obvious, I saw how heartbroken you looked when you saw Ibuki wasn't at your baseball game, and that day she was sick, and that d-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Leon whispered harshly at him, causing Komaeda to laugh.

"If you want, I can help you!" Komaeda smiled.

"Y-You can?" Leon asked amazed by Komaeda's generousness.

Komaeda nodded, and in one fluid motion, turned Leon around and pushed him into Ibuki.

"Owwie!" Ibuki cried as she fell to the floor with Leon, her books and papers flying everywhere. "What the..." She looked up, and saw Leon with a blush on his face, and Komaeda with a shocked expression. 

"Leon! I can't believe you would be so klutzy! Now you have to help Ibuki pick up her stuff and walk her to her next class!" Komaeda smirked. Leon turned around to glare at the albino boy, but smiled when he realized what Komaeda did. Suddenly, Leon heard a cough from behind him, and instantly remembered that he was kinda on Ibuki. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" He cried and jumped up quickly," Are you alright?!" He asked and started to help her pick up her stuff. 

"Yeah, Ibuki is fine...I think..." She mumbled, and picked up her papers. 

"How about I walk you to class? After all, I did bump into you..." Leon said, shyly. 

"Sure, you can walk Ibuki to her class! Ibuki has Biology next!" Ibuki smiled, talking in her usual third person speech. 

"Okay, can I carry something for you?" Leon asked politely. 

"You can carry Ibuki!!" She squealed and jumped on Leon's back. 

"Wha!" Leon staggered a bit, but quickly regained his balance and smiled up at her. 

"Onward noble steed!" Ibuki yelled, causing Leon to start speed walking towards the biology classroom. 

Komaeda watched with a faint smile and mumbled "I'll give it a week"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what pairing you would like next!


	7. Detention (Ishimaru X Leon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for SHSLFanGirl

Ishimaru was walking down the hallway when he heard someone screech "Watch out!" Ishimaru spun around in time to narrowly avoid a baseball what was flying through the hall.

"What is going on?!" Ishimaru asked, completely annoyed by what had just happened.

"Ishi!! You alright?" Leon called and ran up to him.

"I'm fine, but you have detention!" Ishimaru snapped, and pulled out his notebook.

"What?! Oh come on!" Leon yelled. Ishimaru finished writing out the detention slip, and picked up the ball that had rolled back to them.

"And I'll be taking this." Ishimaru gave Leon the detention slip, and walked away, not noticing how excited Leon really was.

 

It was 3:04, and Leon stared at the clock from the front desk of the classroom. 'Come on.....' He thought impatiently, "Come on...." 3:05 the bell rung and Leon quickly jumped out of his seat, ran into the hallway, and rushed towards the detention room. Leon stopped running right before he entered the room and slowly walked in with a bored expression on his face.

"You're on time. Good." Ishimaru said as he sat in the large desk in the front of the room.

"Yeah whatever man" Leon said and sat in the front seat. Ishimaru got up and closed the door before returning to the desk and pulling out a book. Leon waited fiver minutes, then ten, then fifteen, and finally he got up and approached the desk with a smirk.

"Is there something you need?" Ishimaru asked, without looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I need you to say yes to something for me" Leon smirked and pulled the book away from him.

"What is it?" Ishimaru asked, with an annoyed expression.

"I have a baseball game on Friday, and I want you to be there" Leon explained.

"I apologize, but I'm busy that d-" Ishimaru was interrupted when Leon leaned uncomfortably close to him.

"I said I want you to be there" Leon said, leaning closer to Ishimaru until his lips were barely brushing his own.

"O-Okay..." Ishimaru stuttered, completely flustered.

"Good, I'll see you there" Leon quickly pecked Ishimaru on the lips and walked out the door and down the hall.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what pairing you would like next!


	8. Cheating? (Ishimaru X Mondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for bungeeking

Ishimaru sat in the living room of the little house he shared with his husband, Mondo, while reading a book.He was waiting for the clock to strike 5:30 so he could start dinner, but the time was only 5:15. Ishimaru looked at every line with happiness, he loved reading with a passion. Sadly, his reading was interrupted when the phone next to him rang. "Hello!" Ishimaru answered as he picked up the black phone.

"Hey, Ishi!" A deeper voice answered.

"Oh, Arashi! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ishimaru asked and set his book down,

"well, we're wonderin' where Mondo is" Arashi said causing Ishimaru to freeze.

"What do you mean you were wondering where he is? He's supposed to be with you and the boys" Ishimaru stood up and started to pace the room nervously.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Ishi. He ain't here..." Ishimaru started to panic. "Hey, Ishi! I can hear your breathing through the phone, calm down!" Arashi yelled.

"H-How can I be calm! Mondo is gone! He could have gotten into an accident, or he could have gotten mugged, or..." Ishimaru trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Ishi, I'm sure that didn't happen, he always comes back, and you know it!" Arashi tried to assure him.

"Y-Yeah, I-I have to start dinner now...I'll call you if Mondo comes back..." Ishimaru said.

"When. When he comes back" Arashi said.

"R-Right.." Ishimaru hung up the phone and looked down to see his white pants were dotted with small, dark, spots. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stop crying but he couldn't. He got up and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. The whole time, he reminded himself of every time Mondo had said he loved him.

 

Ishimaru sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for, was he waiting for Mondo? Was he waiting for the police? Should he even be waiting at all? He looked at the time and sighed, it was passed midnight, he had to get to bed. He rinsed out his coffee cup and set it in the sink, and just as he was about to walk upstairs the front door opened. Ishimaru rushed towards the front hall and smiled with tears in his eyes when he saw. Mondo. "You're back!" He smiled and hugged Mondo tightly.

"Of course I'm back, did you think I wasn't going to come home?" Mondo asked, as he hugged Ishimaru back.

"W-Well, it's really late, and I got worried..." Ishimaru admitted,

"I'm sorry, I just got a little busy with the guys" Mondo explained and ruffled the smaller man's black hair.

"It's okay, now let's go to bed" Ishimaru said with a small smile. Mondo nodded and walked upstairs with Ishimaru, who quickly curled up as soon as he laid down to sleep.

 

Ishimaru sat on the couch with his arms crossed, but a worried expression was plastered on his face, 'where is he? This is the fifth time this week' he thought as he looked out the window, waiting for Mondo to pull into the driveway. For the past 2 weeks it had been the same routine, Ishimaru would come from work in time to get a quick 'hello/goodbye' kiss from his husband, before mondo rushed out the door and didn't come back until after midnight. Ishimaru knew that Mondo's gang was busy, but that's exactly what worried him. Day after day he would get calls from Arashi and the others, about how mondo wasn't there. Now, Ishimaru was sick of it, and he was going to confront Mondo. Ishimaru saw the headlights of Mondo's bike through the window and waited for said biker to walk through the door. He watched with annoyance as Mondo entered the room, obviously trying to sneak in. Mondo made his way over to the light switch and quickly flipped it on, only to see Ishimaru starting at him with anger.

"Whoa!! Ishi! I thought you would be in bed by now!" Mondo laughed nervously.

"And I thought you would be home by now..." Ishi muttered.

"R-Right! S-Sorry, I-I was busy..." Mondo stuttered with another nervous laugh.

"With what?" Ishimaru asked with fake interest.

"Oh it was just some stuff I had to do with the boys, you wouldn't care!" Mondo shrugged and walked into the kitchen with Ishimaru following closely behind.

"Where were you really, Mondo?" Ishimaru asked seriously.

"I told you, I was with the-"

"Arashi called, none of the 'boys' knew where you were, and I know for a fact that this isn't the first time this has happened..." Ishimaru said, causing Mondo's face to darken.

"I'm sorry..." Mondo mumbled, and walked towards Ishimaru. Ishimaru took a step back but was stopped when Mondo grabbed his wrist.

"W-What are you-" Ishimaru was interrupted when Mondo pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." He mumbled, "Now it's all ruined..." Ishimaru teared up, tried to push Mondo away.

"I-I knew it..." He whimpered "You're cheating on me..." Mondo jumped back slightly and stared at him with shock

"w-what?! N-no! T-that's not it!" Mondo cried and held him tightly, worried that he would leave.

"T-then what is it..." Ishimaru sniffled, and looked up at him.

 

"I-I..." Mondo sighed, "I've been taking classes at the community center..." He muttered, and buried his face into Ishimaru's pale neck.

"W-What?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"I've been taking classes, to learn how to weld and construct things..." Mondo mumbled, his face still buried in the black haired boy's neck.

"W-Why?" Ishimaru asked.

"Because I want to give you a better life...I-I want you to be happy" Mondo said.

"M-Mondo..." Ishimaru said and lightly pushed him away, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked,

"because I wanted it to be a surprise..." Mondo muttered and looked down at his husband.

"y-you should have told me! I-I was so worried!" Ishimaru cried, buried his face in Mondo's chest.

"I'm sorry...I wanted you to be happy..." Mondo held Ishimaru close and stroked his hair.

"I'm already happy..." Ishimaru cried, his voice muffled by Mondo's shirt. "I don't need more money, or better stuff, or a better life, I just need you..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what pairing you would like next!


	9. A day at the beach (Junko X Tsumiki)

Tsumiki was walking out of the school, ready to go back home when a black convertible stopped in front of her. Inside of said car was Junko Enoshima, Tsumiki's girlfriend. "What are you waiting for? Get in!" Junko said, looking over her white rimmed sunglasses.

"W-Why?" Tsumiki asked, clutching her books to her chest. 

"We're going to the beach! It's summer now!" Junko smiled, the strawberry blond reached over, and opened the passenger door. "Come on!" Tsumiki walked over, and hesitantly sat down. Now, it wasn't because she didn't want to go with Junko, she loved being with Junko, it's just that she wasn't a very good driver. Tsumiki closer the door and quickly buckled up. Junko faced the road, and started to crazily drive out of the school parking lot. 

The drive to the beach was crazy, and terrifying, but they made it. Junko exited the car and locked it. "Okay, let's go have fun!" Junko cheered.

Tsumiki followed her out of the car, and Junko led her to some changing stalls. "Oh, I'll just wait out here..." She mumbled, and stood off to the side. 

"Oh no you don't! I came prepared!" Junko smiled, while digging through her beach bag. "Tada!" She said as she pulled out a two piece bathing suit, the whole swimsuit was dark purple with white stripes. Junko set the swimsuit into Tsumiki's hand, knowing that if she threw in Tsumiki would most likely fall. 

"B-But..." Tsumiki was cut off when Junko hushed her. 

"Shhh, I want you to have fun here! How can you do that without a fabulous bathing suit?" Junko smiled, and slipped into the changing stall. After a minute Junko popped out tops the stall and looked around 'hmm, I guess Tsumiki isn't out yet' Junko sat on the wooden benchmark waiting for Tsumiki when she heard a familiar whimper. "Tsumiki? Are you alright?" She asked, and got up. 

"Um... I...Um..." Junko shook her head and sighed, if she needed help she should just ask for it. 

"I'm coming in!" Junko called, and slipped through the curtain. Tsumiki squealed slightly, and turned her back towards Junko. Junko noticed the untied strings hanging off of Tsumiki's swimsuit. "Here, let me help" Junk laughed lightly, and took a hold of the two stings so she could tie them. Tsumiki stood in front of the mirror, looking at the girl she admired so much though the reflective surface. Junko made sure not to tie it too tight around Tsumiki so she wouldn't get hurt, and after she tied it into a nice bow she wrapped her arms around Tsumiki and smiled. "You look beautiful" Tsumiki blushed brightly, before she turned her head away. Junko reached over, and tilted Tsumiki's head back so they were face to face. She leaned closer to the maroon haired girl. Just then, a knock sounded on the side of the stall. 

"Excuse me, are you almost done?" A young lady asked, Junko frowned and let go of Tsumiki before walking out of the stall with Tsumiki behind her. 

Junko led Tsumiki to the beach and wondered around until they found a good place to settle down."Let's go swimming!!" Junko smiled, grabbing Tsumiki's hand and dragging her towards the ocean. 

"O-Okay..." Tsumiki whimpered, felling uncomfortable with her body being exposed. Junko let go of Tsumiki's hand and ran towards the blue water. Tsumiki giggled as Junko was almost knocked down by a strong wave. Junko saw Tsumiki wasn't in the water and started to move towards her. Tsumiki decided to meet her half way and walked towards her. Junko reached out to take Tsumiki's hand, but she got knocked down by a wave causing her to fall onto Tsumiki. Tsumiki fell with Junko on top of her. They stared at each other for a second before they laughed. 

"Sorry!" Junko helped Tsumiki up, and carefully lead her towards the ocean. They started swimming through the water, laughing, and splashing each other. I big wave came, and pushed the two girls under for a little bit, but when they resurfaced they started laughing. Suddenly, Tsumiki cried out and clung to Junko. Junko looked down scared that she was shocked by a jellyfish, or stung by a stingray, or saw a shark. "What's wrong?" Junko asked.

Tsumiki buried her face in Junko's shoulder and whimpered. "M-My swimsuit...." Junko's eyes widened and she realized that the purple straps that held Tsumiki's swimsuit top on where gone. 

 

Junko wrapped her arms around Tsumiki, and held her tight. "It's okay, I'm sure it's around her somewhere we just need to find it" Junko said reassuringly. Tsumiki whimpered again and nodded. Junko reached down, and moved Tsumiki's legs so they were wrapped around her waist.

Tsumiki's face became flushed as she clung to Junko. "W-What are you doing?" She squealed, and buried her face in Junko's neck. 

Junko scoffed, "Did you really think I was going to leave you alone while I searched for your bathing suit top?" She laughed lightly, Tsumiki nodded her head slightly, "Well I'm not, who knows what kind perverted guy would come, try to touch you? I'm not taking any chances!" She declared, and held Tsumiki around the waist. Tsumiki smiled, Junko could be so protective.

Junko carried Tsumiki through the water while searching for her swimsuit top. After half an hour of searching Junko sighed, and cuddled Tsumiki. "W-what's wrong?" Tsumiki asked. 

"I can't find it..." Junko explained causing Tsumiki to whimper. "Here..." Junko set Tsumiki down and moved away from her, scaring Tsumiki slightly. Junko sunk lower into the water, and took off her swimsuit top. "Put this on" Junko said and handed the top to Tsumiki.

Tsumiki shook her head rapidly, and took a step away from Junko. "N-No!" Junko sighed and swam behind her to put the swimsuit on her. "Junko..." 

"It's alright, you need it more than I do" Junko said, and tied it tightly. Tsumiki turned around and blushed at Junko. Suddenly, Tsumiki jumped slightly, and ran towards the beach. "What are you doing?" Junko asked. 

Tsumiki didn't stop "I-I need to get something!" She called, Junko waited in the cool water until Tsumiki returned, with a bandage roll. "H-Here, these are waterproof..." Tsumiki swam behind Junko, and started to wrap her chest. Tsumiki secured it tightly and smiled. "T-There you go!" She smiled. 

"Tsumiki you're the best!" Junko exclaimed, she reached out, and grabbed the Maroon haired girl before cuddling her tightly. "I love you!" 

Tsumiki froze when she heard those three words. She looked up at Junko with her brown eyes as big as saucers "Y-You love me?" She asked, her voice screaming 'innocence'.

Junko looked down at Tsumiki's big eyes, and giggled "Of course! I love you more than anything!" Junko leaned down, and pulled Tsumiki up, until their lips met. Tsumiki's eyes widened slightly, before she closed them tightly. After a minute Junko pulled away, and held Tsumiki tightly. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Tsumiki stared at Junko for a second before smiling. "Of course I do!" She giggled. Junko smiled , she rarely heard Tsumiki giggle, but when she did, she adored it! Junko leaned down to kiss Tsumiki again, and again, and again, and again, and again, until Tsumiki was sure it wasn't the water that could drown her, but Junko and her kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ebony


	10. Spin the bottle (Naegi X Kirigiri)

Naegi sat on the floor of the Togami estate. It was the beginning of summer break, and they had convinced (*cough* bribed *cough*) Togami to have a party at his house. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Asahina was sitting on the floor with her head in Sakura's lap, and Owari had her head in Nidai's lap. Togami, Celes, and Kirigiri sat on the sofa. Junko was sitting on one of the comfy looking chairs with Tsumiki, blushing furiously, on her lap. Ibuki, Maizono, and Sonia were laughing. and chatting. Leon, and Souda were watching the girls as though they were parents at a play date. Hagakure was telling Hinata and Komaeda their futures, and from the smile on Komaeda's face, it's very good. Nanami was playing video games with Yamada. And the rest were just scattered around and chatting. 

Naegi sipped on his soda as he watched everyone have fun, suddenly Asahina and Owari jumped up and smiled. "Let's play spin the bottle!" They both cheered.

"That sounds wonderful! I have heard much about this spinning bottle game!" Sonia smiled, causing Souda to almost faint. The girls grabbed a root beer bottle and placed it on the ground in the middle of the circle. Ibuki cheered that she wanted to go first, and the bottle landed on Hagakure. She gave him a small peck on the lips and the nudged Tsumiki who was, unfortunately, sitting next to her. Tsumiki spun the bottle, and it landed on, Ishimaru. She slowly walked over to him, but before she could get to him, Junko knocked him out of the way and sat in his place with a smirk. Tsumiki smiled faintly and leaned over to kiss Junko. 

The game continued with more awkward kisses until the bottle landed on Naegi. He wasn't paying attention to who spun, so he looked around to see who and was met with shocked faces and some really excited ones. He heard shuffling and saw Kirigiri was heading towards him. "K-Kirigir-" Naegi was cut off when Kirigiri pressed her lips against his. Naegi wasn't sure whether to kiss back or not. After a few seconds, he sucked up up his nervousness, and kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mitsumi_Hanazono


	11. A change encounter (Ishimaru X Mondo)

Mondo was walking down the street, his jacket flowing behind him slightly with the wind. He was walking to his house, so he could sleep. He was about to turn down the street when he heard someone cry out from an alleyway. Mondo turned around to see what had happened, and saw two thugs, wearing red bandanas, beating up someone. "Hey!" Mondo called down the echoing alley. The red thugs turned around, and visibly flinched. 

"I-Is that Mondo Owada?" One of them said to the other, Mondo snickered, but stopped when he heard a groan from behind the thugs. "Shuddup!!" The thug said and kicked the person in the ribs. Then the thug turned, Mondo caught a glimpse of a familiar white outfit, but it seemed to be stained with red. 

"I suggest, you step away from the boy, or there'll be trouble." Mondo growled warningly. He started to approach the thugs, and in a panic, they flipped open their pocket knives, and pointed them at Mondo. Mondo didn't stop walking, and the thugs panicked even more. Mondo slowly walked between them, and stared down at the boy laying on the ground in front of him.

With a yell, one of the thugs hit Mondo in the arm with his knife, but Mondo ignored it, and slowly leaned down to look closely at the boy. Same spiky black hair, same white outfit-except for the blood that dyed it an ugly pink color-, and the same bright red eyes. It was defiantly his classmate, and school crush, Ishimaru. "Ugh.....M-Mondo" Ishimaru whimpered, causing a worried expression to cover Mondo's face. 

Mondo gently picked Ishimaru, and started to leave the alley, ignoring the curses and threats being thrown at him by the red thugs. Ishimaru whimpered at their yelling and buried his face in Mondo's white wife beater. "I'm sorry, Ishi..." He muttered as he watched the black haired boy in his arms. "I should have been there sooner." Ishimaru didn't say anything, he just kept his face buried in Mondo's chest. Mondo carried him back to his house and after kicking open the door, he placed Ishimaru on the couch. Mondo rushed into his kitchen, and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. Mondo got back into the living room, and started treating Ishimaru's wounds. "I'm no Tsumiki, but I'm trying" Mondo chuckled, trying to cheer Ishimaru up. 

Ishimaru smiled lightly, and whispered "Thank you" Mondo's face because flushed, as he tied off the bandage. He was about to get up when Ishimaru grabbed his hand. "W-Wait..." Ishimaru reached down to the first aid box and grabbed a bandage, and rubbing alcohol. He tugged on Mondo's arm, and Mondo sat down in front of him. Ishimaru took a cotton ball, and doused it with rubbing alcohol before placing it on Mondo's cut. Mondo hissed lightly, the alcohol hurt worse than the cut. Ishimaru finished with the rubbing alcohol and started to wrap Mondo's wound. 

Ishimaru tied off the bandage, and smiled faintly. "Thank you" Mondo said, as he lightly placed his hand on Ishimaru's. Mondo looked down "Ishi....I need to tell you something" He muttered. He received a hum from Ishimaru, encouraging him to continue. "I-I want to tell you that...that..." Mondo was angry at himself for not being about to say it. So he did what he did best, used actions instead of words. He leaned over to Ishimaru, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Ishimaru's face became flushed, but slowly kissed back. After a minute the two parted, smiling at each other. "I love you" Mondo finally said. 

Ishimaru smiled "I love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Moshlinghunter


	12. Broken? (Leon X Souda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kymyit

Leon walked into the school's woodworking room, he was looking for a certain pink haired mechanic. His Alarm clock wouldn't go off after it fell from Leon's nightstand, and he needed help. "Souda!" Leon called. 

He heard a crash from the back room and Souda came out holding an assortment of tools. "Yeah?" He asked as he walked over to his special work bench.   
"My alarm clock isn't working, can you fix it?" Leon asked, and held out the broken machine. 

"Of course! Let's see here...." Souda took the alarm clock, and opened it up to find what was wrong. "Ah! A gear got knocked out of place!" Souda moved the pesky gear back, and closed the alarm clock. "There we go! Good as new!" Leon thanked Souda, and left the room.

The next day Leon returned to the woodworking room, this time with a microphone from Maizono. After explaining to Souda that Maizono had dropped the microphone during practice, and now it wouldn't work. Souda looked at it and explained that it wasn't broken it just needed to be turned on and off. Leon thanked Souda, and left with a small pout.   
The next few days Leon returned with more broken things;  
Day 3: A 'broken' amp  
Day 4: A 'broken' music box  
Day 5: A 'broken' keybord   
Day 6: A 'broken' video game controller.  
Souda was getting annoyed with Leon, something was going on and he needed to find out. When Leon walked in that day Souda was ready. "Hey Souda! I need you to help fi-"   
"Why are you doing this?"  
"... Doing what?"   
"Bringing stuff for me to fix every day! Something is going on here...."   
Leon was silent, he was upset that he had gotten caught. Souda looked at Leon with an expecting look, waiting for the answer. "Okay... You're right... I brought all those things in because..." Leon trailed off, too embarrassed to finish. Souda stared at him, waiting for the red haired boy to finish. "I wanted to hang out with you, but you're always in here...so it wanted an excuse to be by you." Leon had lowered his head so he was looking at the floor, he was so embarrassed, suddenly he felt a soft hand touch his cheek, and lift his face up. When Leon looked up he was met with Souda's lips on his. His eyes widened, but with almost no hesitation, he kissed back.


	13. Sosososoosososososoososoooooooooooo sorry!

I have not abandoned you guys, I'm having a bit of writers block and I'm trying hard to finish up the new chapters, also, school sucks. Anywho! I shall be continuing soon, I'm just a bit disorganized. And I don't know why I'm struggling with this because most of these are my OTPs (even though you're only supposed to have one OTP shhhhh :x)  
But i'm trying hard. Please be patient with me!   
~Mary Sutcliff


	14. Jealousy (Hinata X Komaeda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kanami, Ebony, and Hotaru-Chan

"So, I hit the man in the head, yelled "DESPAIR" and booked it while carrying Tsumiki away!" Junko finished her story with a big smile. Tsumiki was sitting next to her blushing lightly.  
Ishimaru laughed lightly and turned to Mondo. "You did that once for me too, remember Aniki!" Mondo blushed and nodded.  
"yeah, I remember" he laughed and ruffled Ishimaru's hair. Hinata sat smiling at everyone. It was their usual Saturday meet at the small ramen shop Junko had found while walking home. They all sat at the big table in the back, Ishimaru next to Mondo Tsumiki next to Junko, Naegi next to Togami, and Hinata.  
Looking at the empty spot next to him Hinata sighed and looked down. "It's okay Hinata, I'm sure Komaeda will be here any minute!" Naegi smiled brightly to him. Hinata nodded but continued to look away until he heard the bell that was attached to the front door ring and a familiar laugh. Everyone looked up or turned around to see Komaeda walking in with someone.  
"Hi Everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Komaeda smiled and walked over to then seat next to Hinata. Komaeda kissed Hinata on the cheek and sat down. "I would have been here sooner but I ran into an old friend, everyone, meet Shitto!" The boy Komaeda was with smiled and waved at everyone. A chorus of "hello"'s came from everyone at the table.  
"hello! It's so nice to meet you all" Shitto said with a bright smile, Hinata looked at Shitto and tried not to glare, there was something Hinata didn't like about him.  
"Shitto, why don't you sit down?" Ishimaru asked, followed by everyone accept for Hinata agreeing that he should. Shitto smiled and sat down next to Komaeda. This time Hinata did glare.  
Komaeda noticed this and kissed Hinata's cheek again. "I'm really sorry I was late, I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Hinata smiled lightly at Komaeda and went back to eating. 

Later that night, Komaeda was cuddling Hinata while they watched a movie. "Komaeda..." Hinata sighed.  
"what's wrong, are you uncomfortable?" Komaeda asked, as he tried to shift his body so Hinata would feel better  
"no that's not it..." Hinata sighed again, Komaeda leaned over and kissed Hinata's neck. Hinata blushed a scarlet color. "K-K-Komaeda!"  
"you're mad..." Komaeda whispered as he kissed his boyfriend's neck again, Hinata said nothing so Komaeda rolled him over to face him. "I know when you're mad Hajime" Komaeda kissed him and started to kiss all over his face.  
Hinata smiled lightly, "I'm not mad..." Komaeda looked at him seriously, "I'm really not!" Komaeda smiled "okay, if you say so..." He continued to kiss Hinata's face until they decided it was time to go to bed. "Hinata...i'm sorry for being late today" he whispered as they were about to fall asleep "I met up with Shitto and then we had sone business to take care off" Hinata's eyes widened and he pushed Komaeda away "what kind of 'buisness'?!" He yelled causing Komaeda to flinch  
"w-well... Um..." Komaeda looked down, obviously trying to think if an excuse.  
"Don't lie to me!" Hinata teared up a bit as he yelled, "if you don't love me then just tell me and then you can go with Shitto!" As soon as he said this Komaeda's eyes widened and he started laughing "what are you laughing about!?" Hinata screamed.  
"Hinata-Kun! The whole reason I was late was because I love you!" Komaeda smiled causing Hinata to look at him confused. "Shitto and his family own a jewelry store, I went with him because he gave me a discount on this" Komaeda pulled out a small box from inside his nightstand and opened it "I was going to wait until the perfect moment to ask you... But I guess now is good too" he laughed and smiled.  
Hinata stared at the ring and teared up more "you idiot!" He moved over and hugged Komaeda tightly "I do..."


	15. A Day at the Gym (Chihiro X Mondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ebony

Chihiro stood at the entrance to the gym with Mondo standing next to him. "Are you ready?" Mondo smiled. Chihiro nodded and slowly walked in, holding his gym bag tightly. Chihiro wanted to get stronger and, of course, Mondo offered to help. When they got inside the gym Mondo showed Chihiro all of the different machines and explained what they did and how they worked. Chihiro watched fascinated and soon, he was set up with some if the machines. Mondo watched him and made sure to help him if he was having trouble. "There you go, you're getting the hang of it" Mondo smiled as Chihiro used the leg press machine. Chihiro almost met his goal but he heard a few people talking nearby.  
"wow, what a weakling" one if them whispered  
"is that a girl or a guy I can't tell" another laughed quietly.  
All of Chihiro's confidence was drained and he stopped "hey, why'd you stop you were doing so well" Mondo asked, a bit worried.  
"I-I just got tired... C-can we take a break?" Chihiro asked, sitting on a bench  
"sure, I'll go grab us a drink" Mondo walked off and Chihiro looked around, he slowly walked over to the rack if dumbbells and went to go pick one up  
"I don't think so" A voice called as an arm moved to block the programmer's way. Chihiro looked up to see a man almost twice his size smirking at him. "You can’t use these" he laughed.  
"b-but, it's a public gym" he said shyly, looking at the man nervously.  
"yeah, but gyms aren't for weaklings like you" the man laughed and pushed Chihiro away. Chihiro stumbled back and tripped over a barbell. He fell to the ground and hit his head one if the dumbbells. He heard yelling and saw a blurred image of two people fighting before he blacked out.  
When Chihiro came to, his head hurt a bit but he felt warm. "Hey, you're awake..." Mondo looked down at him and smiled.  
"w-what happened?" Chihiro asked and blushed a bit when he realized that Mondo was holding him bridal style.  
Mondo let out a low growl and his grip tightened, "some asshole decided to tease you and push you, you hit a dumbbell and got knocked out, I beat the douchebag into oblivion though" Mondo smirked at his own accomplishment.  
Chihiro looked down "you got kicked out didn't you?" He sighed and sniffled, felling like it was his fault.  
Mondo nodded and looked at him "yeah, but it's okay, that gym sucked anyway" he smiled reassuringly.  
They were both silent for a bit until Chihiro looked up at Mondo and mumbled "M-M-Mondo..." Mondo looked down at him, but before he could say anything Chihiro leaned up and kissed his cheek "thank you for protecting me"


	16. Prom Problems (Leon X Ibuki X Souda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Shipper

Leon and Souda were talking on the phone at night, they were chatting about random things, when a touchy subject came up, prom. "So, who are going with?" Leon asked, while munching on a bag of chips.  
"Hmmm, I don't know... I was thinking of asking Ibuki..." Souda said, off handily. There was science on the other end and Souda pulled his phone away to make sure he still had a signal "Leon?"   
"t-that's funny, because I was gonna ask her" Leon laughed after he composed himself. Both were silent for another moment before Souda spoke.   
"maybe we should have a little contest then, whoever makes the best prom invitation will go with Ibuki!" Leon thought for a minute before nodding.  
"alright, let's do it! May the best prom date win!" The boys both hung up and ran off to start their prom invites. 

3 days later 

Ibuki and Nanami walked down the hall, talking about class and plans for the weekend when they stopped dead in the hall, looking up at two large stands. "Ibuki!!" Two voices called out and Ibuki turned to see Leon in a punk outfit and Souda with his face covered with oil.   
"um...hi guys...what's all this?" She asked, obviously a bit nervous. The boys looked at each other and ran off quickly "um...okay?" Ibuki looked at Nanami and Nanami shrugged. Suddenly the room went dark and a bright machine turned on. It was made of different types of metal and seemed to be a giant heart, on the front 'Ibuki will you go to prom with me?' Was written in flashing lights.   
"Wait!" She turned and saw Leon standing on the stage with a microphone and guitar "before you answer him, I made you a song!" Leon strummed his guitar and started to sing. Ibuki and Nanami watched with wide eyes and Nanami slowly backed away. Leon sang loudly when he accidentally hit a sour note causing the microphone to screech, and causing the light bulbs on Souda's machine to explode. Everyone in the crowd gasped as Leon's punk rock outfit, caught fire.   
Ibuki gasped and ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it, lights started flashing and the sprinklers came on to stop the fire. Everyone started to evacuate the building while holding their textbooks over their heads. Before Ibuki could leave, she heard Souda call out to her. "Ibuki...we're so sorry this happened..." He sighed.  
"yeah...we tried to have a competition to see who you'd go to prom with, but we just ruined everything..." Leon added and looked down. Ibuki stared at them for a second before laughing.   
"you guys were trying to ask me to prom!? I thought you were trying to kill each other!" She laughed hard and after a few minutes she calmed down. "You know you guys didn't need to have a competition though...I'll go with both of you!" She smiled brightly.


	17. The Baseball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anonymous request

Ishimaru walked onto the baseball field and looked around, he looked around and spotted Naegi and Togami sitting a few seats away, as he got closer he noticed the others were sitting next to them. "H-Hello everyone" Ishimaru smiled a bit nervously.   
"Hi Ishimaru!" Naegi smiled causing everyone to look over   
"Ishimaru, what are you doing here?" Maizono asked.   
"Yeah, you didn't come to my swim meet last week, but you'll come to Leon's baseball game!? Not cool" Asahina pouted.   
"I apologize for that Asahina, I'll find a way to make it up to you" Ishimaru smiled a bit.   
"Alright...." Asahina smiled back.   
"I'm so excited, I haven't seen Leon actually play before!" Naegi smiled brightly causing Togami to roll his eyes.   
"Why are you so excited for this? It's just a silly game" Togami mumbled.  
"Aw come on Togums" Hagakure smiled "Baseball is a lot of fun"   
Togami rolled his eyes again and scoffed "You know Togami, I would be careful, Naegi loves baseball and he is cute, I wouldn't be surprised if he fell for a handsome baseball player" Maizono giggled.   
Ishimaru blushed, remembering the kiss from Leon.  
Togami looked at Naegi and saw the shorter male's eyes widen at the game that was being played before him. Togami's eyes narrowed and he picked Naegi up and set him on his lap, causing Naegi to blush brightly and causing everyone to laugh.   
Ishimaru sat in Naegi's old spot and looked down with a bright blush, luckily for him, no one noticed. He shyly watched the game being played and smiled as he spotted Leon. Leon was up to bat and Ishimaru leaned closer to the field to get better look. Suddenly the pitcher threw a fastball and Leon easily hit it and suddenly it flew towards the stand and out of anyone there, Ishimaru caught it. Ishimaru stared at it with wide eyes, and so did everyone else. "Wow! Nice catch Ishimaru!" Chihiro smiled brightly. Ishimaru held the ball and smiled lightly.   
After the game Ishimaru walked down outside the locker room and waited for Leon. A few guys came out of the locker room and saw him "what are you doing here hall monitor." One asked with growl "I only wish to congratulate my class mate for a good game" Ishimaru said politely, unfazed by the growl.  
"Oh yeah, by 'congratulate' you mean give him a kiss? Huh, ya big queer" the other laughed causing Ishimaru to blush   
"t-t-that's not-" Ishimaru tried to defend himself but he was interrupted when Leon stepped out of the locker room with his gym bag.   
"hey...what's going on here?" Leon asked, looking at the two guys. The taller guy grabbed Ishimaru and tugged him in front of Leon.  
"This queer was coming to give you a congratulatory kiss!" The buffer one laughed, making Ishimaru look down, completely embarrassed.   
"Really?" Leon asked and looked down at Ishimaru. He smirked lightly and listened the dark haired boys face and kissed him lightly "I'm glad you caught the ball I hit" he smiled, and Ishimaru blushed harder than ever.


	18. Pitching Accident (Leon X Souda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by X and 2ilver8ox

Leon stepped up to the plate and watched Souda tinker with the pitching machine. "Are you sure about this?" Leon asked, holding up his bat nervously.  
"positive!" Souda said as he tightened a bolt, "and.....done! Ya ready?" Souda stood up and put his hand on the button, ready to start the machine. Leon nodded and held his bat tightly. Souda pressed the button and watched as baseballs started to shoot out of the pitching machine. Leon hit them easily at first but then the baseballs started to shoot out faster. "Umm... Souda looked at the machine worriedly as Leon started to miss baseballs.   
"Souda! Can ya slow it down!?" Leon yelled as he tried frantically to hit all the balls that were coming his way. Souda nodded and tried to slow it down, only to find that the knob was stuck. "Souda!!" Leon yelled and started to swing his bat wildly.   
"I-I'm trying!" Souda didn't realize that the machine had gotten faster and Leon started to get pelted by baseballs. Souda looked up when he heard yelling and stood up to kick the machine so it faced away from his boyfriend. "Leon! I'm so so sorry!" Souda ran over to help him up but tripped on a baseball and fell on top of his friend.   
"oww, the fuck man?" Leon looked down at Souda and saw he had faint tears in his eyes. Leon's eyes widened and he put his hand on his boyfriend's beanie.   
"I'm sorry..." Souda whimpered and looked down. Leon started to panic, he started to frantically explain that it wasn't Souda's fault, and that it was an accident. Souda kept his head down and Leon sighed before lifting Souda's head and kissing him on the lips lightly.  
"It's okay,you didn't mean to..." Leon whispered at him and leaned in to kiss him again, not worrying about the pitching machine that was still shooting baseballs.


	19. Prom Night (Ishimaru X Mondo with a bit of other pairings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kanami

Ishimaru stood in his living room, his mother fixing his hair and white suit. "Honey! You look so handsome!" She smiled and wiped a tear out of her eye.   
"Mother...please don't cry, it's only prom, it's not my wedding day" Ishimaru smiled at her, not hearing his mother mumble "yet"   
"Where is Mondo anyway? I want to get pictures of you two!" Ishimaru looked out the window and smiled lightly as he saw a motorcycle pull into the driveway, and soon there was a knock on the door. Ishimaru's mother ran over to the door and pulled Mondo in. "There you are! I need to get pictures"   
Mondo smiled and laughed a bit "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Ishimaru..." Ishimaru laughed a bit as his mother took over 20 pictures. "Sorry, but we have to go or we'll be late" Mondo said, dragging Ishimaru away from his mom who was begging for one more picture for the 5th time.   
"Mondo." Mondo looked at Ishimaru's father who smiled and patted Mondo's chest "take good care of my boy tonight" Mondo nodded and smiled before walking out with Ishimaru. Mondo felt something inside his chest pocket and looked inside.   
"Mondo, are you feeling okay? You look really red" Ishimaru asked as they got on his motorcycle. Mondo mumbled a quick reply of "I'm okay" before driving towards the school.  
When they arrived all their friends were waiting for them "there you two are!" Junko smiled brightly, her arm wrapped tightly around Tsumiki's waist.   
"we didn't want to go in without you!" Asahina smiled brightly and tugged Ishimaru into the school. Mondo followed them, smiling at how happy Ishimaru seemed.   
"So....did the folks...." Hagakure asked with a smirk  
"yup"  
"wh-"  
"his dad"   
"what'd he say?"   
"he said to take care of Ishi"   
"dude...you better be gentle" a smack sounded through the gym "I'm just messing with you!" Mondo rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.   
Mondo looked around at everyone and smiled, Junko was holding onto Tsumiki like she was a treasure to be protected, Sakura was spinning Asahina, Naegi was pouting and looking dome as he slow danced with Togami who was so much taller than him, while Leon and Hagakure rocked out. "It's nice" Mondo looked over to see Ishimaru standing next to him. "Before I came to this school I was an outcast...but now that I'm here...I have so many amazing friends..." Mondo smiled and reached over to take his hand.   
"Let's dance" Mondo smiled and pulled Ishimaru towards him. Ishimaru blushed and smiled as they started to dance. Mondo kept his head down, trying to watch his footing.   
"Mondo?" Ishimaru smiled lightly "you took dance classes didn't you" Mondo looked up at him and blushed brightly.   
"W-who told you that?!" He freaked out a bit "was it Tony? I knew he couldn't keep a secret" Ishimaru laughed and turned Mondo's face towards him.  
"It doesn't matter" Ishimaru smiled, "I'm just happy I get to dance with you" mondo stared at him for a bit before he leaned down and captured Ishimaru's lips.   
They held their kiss until the song changed and Ibuki ran over "come on you two it's Ibuki's turn to sing" she yelled before running off.  
"you go ahead, I'll go get us drinks" Mondo smiled as Ishimaru went to the stage.   
"yay Ibuki!!!"  
"let us rock in!"  
"uh...it's rock on, Sonia"   
"Yes! Sing to us of your bloody triumphs!"   
"Gundham...no..."  
"Can you sing 'The World is Mine?"  
"Yamada...no..."  
Mondo stayed back and watched them with a small smile. "So, what's your plan for your relationship?" Mondo turned and looked at Togami.   
"I want to get through high school...and then I want to get a good job... And then, I'll ask him to marry me" Mondo smiled at him. "What's your plan?"  
Togami smiled faintly "my plan is a secret, for now..."   
"your mom wants you to marry him, doesn't she?"   
"..."  
"Naegi told me"   
"Dammit"   
Mondo smiled and looked back at everyone as they danced. Twenty five songs later Mondo was carrying a very tired Ishimaru to his bike. "Mondo..." He looked down at Ishimaru who looked at him with tired red eyes. "I love you..." He whispered.  
Mondo leaned down and kissed him on the forehead "I love you too" Ishimaru yawned again and cuddled close to mondo.  
"I guess we can't use what my father gave you..." He muttered tiredly as he fell asleep, not noticing that Mondo had a dark blush on his face.


	20. House of Horrors (Nekomaru X Akane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PrettyPunk

Akane walked next to Nekomaru while munching on Takoyaki, "where should we go next?" She asked with her cheeks stuffed with food like a chipmunk.   
Nekomaru looked around and his face lit up when he saw a haunted house. "Let's go see how scary this house really is!" Akane looked up from her food and saw the haunted house. She gulped down her food as Nekmaru dragged her towards it.   
"N-Nekomaru! I don't think this is a good idea!" Nekomaru just laughed and continued to drag her.   
"Nonsense! It's just a small haunted house!" Nekomaru payed for two tickets and dragged Akane inside. The door to the house closed with a loud thud and Akane jumped a bit "Hm..it doesn't look that bad..." Nekomaru commented before walked farther inside, Akane stayed close and tried not to run into anything. As they got deeper inside speakers started to play sound effects of doors creaking and floorboards squeaking. Akane held onto Nekomaru's jacket sleeve as they walked, her excuse being that she didn't want to trip in the dark. After a few steps a plastic grim reaper moved out of the shadows as quick as lightning. "Ah! Hahahaha!" Nekomaru laughed loudly, he didn't notice Akane holding into his jacket tighter, her eyes as big as saucers. They moved on with cheap scares her and there, but nearing the end, a 'ghost' flew in front of them and that's when Akane screamed, she pushed it out of the way and ran outside, ignoring Nekomaru's calls for her to come back. She ran and hid in an abandoned stand.   
Akane sat there with tears in her eyes until she felt someone sit next to her, "what do you want?" She asked, trying not to show how upset she was.   
"to make sure you're okay..." Nekomaru smiled a bit. Akane didn't reply and Nekomaru put his hand on her shoulder, "you know...it's okay to be scared of something"   
"I'm not scared!" Akane yelled, her voice muffled by her arms. Nekomaru smiled sadly and leaned his head back.  
"When I was little, my uncle told me about the 'Teke Teke'...I was so scared, I wouldn't go into subways until I was 13...that was 7 years of being scared..." Akane looked up at him slowly. "Everyone is afraid of something..." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "You don't have to be embarrassed" Akane laughed lightly and Nekomaru stood up, helping Akane up as well. "Let's go get more Takoyaki!" Akane laughed a bit and nodded as they walked towards the food stands.


	21. Never let Ibuki be in charge of anything (Togami X Twogami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PrettyPunk

"I can't believe, out of anyone I could be paired with, I had to be paired with you..." Togami scoffed and looked away from his double.  
"Trust me, I dislike this just as much, but we have a job to do so we might as well get it over with..." Twogami sighed and walked towards the space where the fun house was set up. "How much did it cost to get this?" He asked as he saw the fun house being set up.  
"A few thousand dollars, but it's worth it if I don't have to do anything..." Togami said as he walked up to the control room. "Everything is controlled in here. The shaking walkway, the spinning hallway, the mirror room...everything." Togami explained, as he started to mess with the controls. Togami realized that one room wasn't working and huffed. "Cheap old thing...let's got check it out"  
They left the control room and Twogami saw Ibuki, "Ibuki, can you watch over the control room while we fix this problem?" He asked, causing her to nod excitedly.  
"Of course Byakuya-Chan! Leave it to Ibuki!" She ran into the control room as Togami and Twogami entered the fun house.  
"Okay, the shaking walkway is this way..." Togami said as he walked through the mirror room. Togami passed by a mirror that was designed to make him look fat. "I'll admit, you did a good job with the impersonation." Togami smirked at the hidden insult.  
Twogami glared slightly and continued to walk through the mirror room until they got to the walkway that was supposed to be shaking. "Okay...let's see..." Twogami and started to look for a problem. After a few seconds he found a small metal box and opened it up. "There...it was just turned off" He flipped the switch and Immediately the floor started shaking. Togami yelled and stumbled but ended up falling, but not on the floor, he landed in Twogami's lap.  
"You idiot!" Togami yelled and got up, his face red with embarrassment. "L-Let's get out of this damn place!" He huffed and started to walk away, holding onto the railing for support. They walked through the fun house quickly, until they got to the spinning hall. "Stay away from me while we do this!" Togami growled and started to walk through. He got about half way when the wheel sped up and Togami tripped and started rolling.  
"Ah! Byakuya!" Twogami stepped into the spinning hall and stumbled over to the tumbling Togami. "Let me h-ah!" The wheel sped up more and. Twogami fell as well, starting to tumble with Togami. They tumbled together as Twogami yelled "Ibuki! Turn! It! Off!" The wheel stopped and Togami landed on Twogami. Togami looked up and both had an equally dark blush. "Let's get out of here!" Togami got up and stomped out and towards the control room. "Get out!" He yelled at Ibuki who stumbled out of the control room as Twogami walked in to try and calm Togami down.  
Ibuki waited until the control room door slammed shut before she opened her phone and watched the video she took "They totally love each other" she smirked and walked away.


	22. Fair games are fair game (Ishimaru X Celestia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by QueenElisse

Ishimaru walked around with a smile, everything was going great. Ishimaru had been placed in charge of making sure everything was going well, and everything was great until he saw Celes. "Hello Ishimaru " she smiled, the same smile that always showed that she wanted something.   
"Hello Celestia..." Ishimaru said and continued to walk, trying to hide the face that he was nervous. Celes walked with him with a knowing smile. "Is there, something you want Celestia?" Ishimaru asked.  
"Now that you mention it, I am rather hungry..." She smiled and played with a strand of her hair.   
"I believe the food stands are down there... I would escort you but I am busy" Ishimaru explained, pointing to the direction of the food.   
"Ah yes, busy being a stick in the mud, as always" Celes smirked, knowing how to push his buttons. One of Ishimaru's eyebrows twitched and Celes knew she got him.   
"I'm not a stick in the mud, I am going my job." Ishimaru said, his voice wavering a bit.   
"and you've done a wonderful job, but you need a break, I can tell." Celes smiled, and dragged Ishimaru towards the food and games. Celes smiled lightly as she dragged him but stopped when she saw a stuffed cat wearing a Lolita outfit.   
"Would you like that?" Ishimaru asked, looking at Celes expectingly.   
"well...it would be nice to have..." She looked away from him, her cheek's turning a light pink.   
"Let me try..." Ishimaru walked over to the student who ran the game and payed for a try. Ishimaru had to throw the ring onto the bottle with the red cap. Celes watched as Ishimaru tried and failed. Celes hid her disappointment with a unemotional mask, but Ishimaru didn't even turn around to face her, he Immediately payed for another turn, causing Celes to smile.   
12 tries later, Ishimaru was on his last try, or at least that's what he told himself, he tossed the ring and watched closely as it hit the edge of a few rings, but fell directly on the red capped bottle. Ishimaru's eyes widened and he smiled as the girl handed him the toy. He turned around and handed it to Celes, who was laughing. "You big idiot!" She laughed, "You didn't have to do that you know!" She smiled.  
"Well, you really seemed like you wanted it so..."   
"Thank you..."   
Ishimaru looked at her a bit shocked but smiled. "You're we-"   
"Ishimaru!!!!!"   
Ishimaru turned around and saw five girls running towards him. "Ishimaru! Sickness! Maid! Ruined! Cafe! Now!" The girls all screamed with panic.   
"O-Okay! Calm down!" Ishimaru tried to calm the girls as they started to drag him away.   
"Ishimaru..." Ishimaru looked at Celes who kissed him on the cheek "Thank you..." Ishimaru's face turned red, as he got dragged away by the five panicking girls.


	23. Nozomi meets her aunts (Junko x Tsumiki with a bit of Naegi X Mukuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ebony 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I realized I haven't made a frozen reference in any of my stories so I had to squeeze just one in there ^-^

"Are you sure about this?" Mukuro asked, as she packed her suitcase. Naegi looked over at her and noticed how nervous she was. He leaned over and pulled out a few of their daughter's toys.  
"I'm sure. You need a weekend off so you can relax" Naegi said and moved the toys into a different bag. "I'm sure Junko and Tsumiki will do a great job. they want I child of their own, remember?"   
Mukuro sighed and nodded as she finished packing "Alright..." She picked up her suitcase, and rolled it down the stairs, where her 3 year old daughter, Nozomi was waiting excitedly. "Are you ready?" Mukuro asked, the little girl nodded and ran outside to get into the car. Mukuro laughed and opened the car door for her and watched as the little girl climbed into her seat excitedly.   
Naegi came out at well, holding his suitcase and Nozomi's bag, he put all the bags in the trunk and got in the car with Mukuro "Are you ready to see your aunties?!" Naegi asked, turning around to look at his daughter. She squealed and nodded excitedly. Naegi looked at Mukuro with a face that read 'I told you so'. Mukuro rolled her eyes and drove off.   
After a half an hour they pulled up at a large white house. "Here we are!" Naegi smiled and got out of the car to get Nozomi out of her car seat. Mukuro walked up to the doorway and knocked as Naegi and Nozomi walked up the stairs to the patio.   
Soon, the door opened and a Maroon haired girl appeared. "Hello!" She smiled brightly and opened the door, letting everyone in.   
"How are you Tsumiki?" Naegi asked as he helped Nozomi take off her shoes.   
"Oh I'm good!" She smiled brightly as Mukuro looked around the room.  
"Where is Junko?" Mukuro asked, looking a bit annoyed.   
"She ran to the store to get food for Nozomi!" Tsumiki smiled, "Oh! And Mukuro can I get a few things from you?" Tsumiki grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and started to write down the names of Nozomi's doctor and pediatrician as well as any allergies she had.   
"Okay, so be a good girl... Do what your aunties say and remember your manners, okay?" Naegi said as set down her bag on the black couch.   
"yes daddy!" Nozomi smiled and Naegi kissed her forehead. Naegi stood up to talk to Tsumiki for a few minutes until he saw the time.   
"Mukuro we better go..." Naegi said and took her hand, they both said their goodbyes and cuddled Nozomi until Naegi was sure they were going to be late. 

Half an hour later, Tsumiki was doing a puzzle with Nozomi when Junko came in with an arm full of groceries. "Guess who's home!!" She smiled, she stumbled into the kitchen and set the groceries down when she felt something hug her leg tightly. She looked down and saw Nozomi. "Hey munchkin!" She smiled and picked up the little girl to hug her tightly. Tsumiki walked into the kitchen and Junko leaned over to kiss her "And hello to you too" Tsumiki blushed and started to unpack the groceries, checking the labels to make sure they didn't have any ingredients Nozomi was allergic to. "Whatcha checking?" Junko asked, Tsumiki explained and smiled. "Well I didn't get anything with Coconut or Almonds in it!" She smiled proudly. Tsumiki laughed "Whats so funny?" Junko asked. Tsumiki held up a bag of Almond joys and smirked a bit. "Shhhhhhhhhh" Junko hushed and took the bag to hide it in the very top cabinet.   
Nozomi looked up at her aunts and smiled "Can we watch a movie while we eat dinner?" She asked.   
Junko nodded, "of course sweetie, go pick out the movie while we get dinner ready!" Nozomi squealed and ran off to pick out her movie. "Let's just make some TV dinners" Junko said to Tsumiki as she watched the girl expertly put the movie in to turn it on.   
An hour later the girls had finished their dinner and they were watching the movie intently "Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you..."   
"No way!"  
"I knew it!!!"   
Nozomi giggled and smiled brightly at her aunts who were cuddled up together and watching the movie with wide eyes. She smiled and climbed over her aunts lap to snuggle between both of them. Junko and Tsumiki looked down at the sleepy girl. Junko smiled and leaned down to kiss Nozomi's forehead as she fell asleep. "Junko..." Junko looked up at her wife and saw her with tears in her eyes "I wanna baby!" She whimpered.   
Junko smiled and kissed her cheek "Okay..." She whispered and held her close. "We'll go look at the orphanage tomorrow, okay?" Tsumiki nodded and buried her face into Junko's shoulder as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what pairing you would like next!


End file.
